Hybrid Diabolik Child Love
by SatachiUchiha1
Summary: Subaru encuentra un muñeco bastante realista en la basura,el cual decidio llevarselo a su mancion, sin saver que tiene en sus manos, un autentico y casi extinto Hybrid Child. Un muñeco que refleja el alma de su portador. Nuevos sentimientos comienzan a surgir,como tomara Subaru su nueva posesion.Lo vera como un hijo,un hermanito o.un amante? Los hybris child son un misterio Yaoi.


_**Capitulo 1- "Te llamaras Aoi"**_

Subaru caminaba por las calles nocturnas, estaba completamente enojado, Reiji lo habia castigado por tun crimen que no cometio, y todo por culpa de Ayato. Ese maldito pelirrojo copia barata de Chuky, si tan solo se hubiera quedado quieto cuando se lo dijo...pero Nooo! tenia que salir con el " _tu no me mandas, Oresama te manda a ti"_ y bla bla bla.

-Ese maldito idiota, por tu culpa estoy castigado 1 semana-dijo entredientes mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos- ¡Escuchaste Ayato...ERES UN IDIOTA!

-¡tiralo, es feo!

-¡ya no sirve!

-¡ya, ya! -Subaru pasaba por un callejon, y escuchaba a unas niñas alentando a otra aque se desagan de algo, la curiosidad le gano, y obserbo como una niña rubia de 12 años, tenia en sus manos un...¿niño?-lo siento pequeño vampiro, ya no eres divertido-y luego de decir esto, lo coloco en uno de los estantes de la basura- adios vampirin-dijo mientras se iba saltando junto a sus amigas, pasando al lado de Subaru, quien tenia las manos en sus bolcillos mirando en direccion al basurero.

Una vez las pequeñas se fueron, Subaru se dirigio al callejon, lebanto la tapa del contenedor, para encontrar sentado en ese lugar...un muñeco.

-...esto da miedo- Subaru lebanto el muñeco, era no tan alto, la altura de un niño de 3 años, era blanco, muy palido, cabello corto y de un color negro ebano, bien vestido, y con ojos serrados.-mm...-mirandolo de serca, era igual a un niño, Subaru lo mobia, lo daba buelta, lo giraba, hasta que en su cuello, noto una marca.- N°001...tsk, que raro.

En ningun momento amago de tirar el muñeco, lo coloco debajo de sus brazos y se marcho de regreso a su casa.

-¡¿Donde estabas?! ¡no es momento de salir!-Reiji lo resibio en la entrada apenas cruzo la puerta, no tenia ganas de resibir un zermon, lo ignoro y siguio su camino asta su habitacion, claramente con Reiji siguiendole los pasos.-¡Te estoy hablando!

-¡Quieres callarte, No te hagas la mama gallina cuando no tienes autoridad en esta maldita casa!-Subaru le izo frente a su hermano, estaba enojado, ¿desde cuando Reiji se portaba como su madre? No eran hermanos, no tenian ningun lazo, que no venga a hacerselas de hermano responsable ahora.-Eres un fastidio, peor que una mujer en sus días.

-¡¿Que dijiste Subaru?! Meresco respeto, soy tu hermano mayo!-

-¡TU NO ERES MI PUTO HERMANO, NO SOMOS NADA!-y dicho esto, Subaru le serro la puerta en las narizes de Reiji, quien se quedo con la palabra en la boca.

-Tsk, devo dejar de hacer esperimentos.

Subaru arrojo el muñeco a su cama,mientras golpeaba la pared,estaba frustrado. No tuvo una caminata su mirada al muñeco inerte en su cama y se hacerco a él. Se sento en la cama con el muñeco en su regazo y sonrio.

-creo que seras mi compañía en adelante.- Subaru se encamino al baño y decidio labar un poco almuñeco, pues lo habian arrojado a la basura.-POr suerte tengo ropa de cualdo era pequeño-dijo mientras comenzaba a quitarle la pequeña corbata al niño, para luego quitarle el conjunto de mesilla y la camisa. Su piel eramuy blanca, y suabe, eso sorprendio a Subaru, pues paresia piel de verdad. Se sonrrojo un poco al ver desnudo al muñeco.- lo fabricaron detalladamente.

LO metio a la bañera y comenzo a lavarlo, cada rincon y cada sentimetro, asta detras de las orejas. Una vez lo limpio, lo saco para secarlo, dandose cuenta de que tenia una perforacion en su oreja, una argolla de oro en su oido izquierdo.

-tak, seguramente fue esa mocosa-dijo meintras seguia con su cometido, lo llevo hasta la cama, donde lo sento para comenzar a vestirlo con su propia ropa de uando era niñ pequeño pantalon negro asta las rodillas, una camisa negra algo gastada, y una chamarra violeta de mangas largas.-je, te queda bastante bien.-nesesitas un nombre...

Mirandolo mejor, era un niño bastante adorable, para ser un muñeco, on una mano en su menton y mirandolo detenidamente, Subaru comenzo a pensar en un nombre. Ninguno se le venia a la mente, era frustrante,...asta que algo paso.

-¡oh!-

el muñeco abrio los ojos.

Unos grandes ojos azules, que cautibaron a Subaru, y al momento de presenciarlos...el nombre vino a su mente.

- _ **Te llamaras Aoi.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Silencio.

Un silensio muy incomodo en la mancion Sakamaki, algo extraño, pues en esa mancion habia de todo menos silencio. ¿La razon?

Subaru estaba hablando con un muñeco en el comedor. Cosa muy normal si hablamos de Kanato, pero...¡¿SUBARU?!

Aquel bastardo le hablaba al muñeco como si fuera su hijo, era algo increible y traumante.

Continuara…..


End file.
